Border Commie
Border Commie is a giant Russian border collie communist and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Border Commie is known for his intense stare, or “eye,” with which he controls his flock. He’s a dog with unlimited energy, stamina, and working drive, all of which make him a premier herding dog; he’s still used today to herd sheep on farms and ranches around the world. The highly trainable and intelligent Border Collie also excels in various canine sports, including obedience, flyball, agility, tracking, and flying disc competitions. After his transformation by Angweerus, Border Commie has became a very loyal communist as well. History Hit and Run Border Commie used to be just a regular border collie until one day. The mysterious wild card Angweerus had started harassing Anguirus, and briefly fought him. However, once Anguirus went into his Giga Form, Agweerus bailed out and teleported into the city of Derry, Maine. They then teleported to Jerusalem and then Moscow where Border Commie was herding sheep. As soon as the two arrived with Democratic Retriever and Jewish Shepherd, Border Commie was transformed into what he is now. Angweerus let out a rainbow pulse that damaged all four foes. However, Border Commie ran up and bit into him, and with a show of tremendous strength, threw him right into Democratic Retriever. Anguirus teleported on the fallen kaiju, only to be stopped as Jewish Shepherd blasted him with a beam of holy energy. Caught off-guard, Anguirus teleported back and right in front of Border Commie, who headbutted the kaiju and broke his nose. Angweerus deflected a red-white-and-blue beam from Democratic Retriever with a wall of rainbow energy, only to be picked up and slammed head-first into the snow by Border Commie. Jewish Shepherd continued to battle Anguirus, avoiding the spikes sent at him and slashing him in the face. Democratic Retriever smashed his head into Border Commie, only to daze himself as well. This gave Angweerus time to teleport between the two and slam their skulls together. Moving on to Anguirus, the glitchy kaiju hit him with a building that seemed to come out of thin air. Roaring, Anguirus thunderballed towards Angweerus, only for him to teleport out of the way. At the same time Jewish Shepherd was charging: seeing where Angweerus had teleported to, the dog grabbed Anguirus' thunderball and threw it right into Angweerus' face. Anguirus headbutted Angweerus, only to be headbutted back. As he tried to slash his throat out, Anguirus was disappointed as his rival teleported out of the way. Meanwhile, the three dogs got into a beam clash. Eventually it exploded, leaving them to brawl. Border Commie came up and headbutted Jewish Shepherd, who blasted him back with a holy beam. Democratic Retriever slashed the shepherd and hit him with RWB eye lasers. As Jewish Shepherd regenerated, Democratic Retriever fell back, ramming into Border Commie. Border Commie slashed the retriever's face and threw him back towards Jewish Shepherd. Meanwhile, Angweerus got hit hard by a Giga Electric AllCaps Thunderball from Anguirus, and teleported to Border Commie to get Anguirus to fight him instead. Taking the bait, Angy went after him and got hit by a frost beam from Border Commie. Turning, Angy slashed at him, getting slashed in response himself. Jewish Shepherd and Democratic Retriever headbutted eachother. As they both tried to bite the other's nose, they ended up chomping on their tongues instead, causing both to howl in pain. Angweerus watched as Border Commie avoided a thunderball and froze Anguirus in place, smashing him into the snowy ground of Moscow. At this point, Anguirus got mad. He wasn't going to be this humiliated. Going Giga, Anguirus ignored Border Commie and teleported behind Angweerus, thunderballing him hard. Next, Anguirus used his All-Out Artillery Attack, nearly killing his foe. Barely clinging on to life, Angweerus let out one final pulse of energy that teleported himself to safety, Jewish Shepherd to Jerusalem, Anguirus to hit house, and Democratic Retriever to Derry. Abilities *Ice Beam - Border Commie can release a beam of cold energy from his mouth. *Stamina - Border Commie is able to fight for hours before getting tired. *Claws, teeth *Evil Eye - By staring at foes, Border Commie can slow down or paralyze enemies. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Predators Category:Animals Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Male Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)